X-23 at Hogwarts
by King of Fans
Summary: What if Laura from Logan was teleported into the Harry Potter universe? What will happen when she gets accepted into Hogwarts? There will also be some other X-Men, Deadpool and mutants latter in the story. Takes place after Logan.
1. Chapter 1: beginning

X-MEN x the Harry Potter Fanfiction

Disclamer: I do not own x-men or Harry potter.

 **Chapter 1 (** prolog **)**

 **xxxxxxx**

It started out like any Normal day, Laura Kinnly (aka X-23 and the daughter of Logan the Wolverine). Laura and the new x-men have been hiding in Canada from there prosumers and even have been making strides in counter the new chemicals in food that is presenting the x-Gen from fully manifesting. This is thanks to a certain golden skin mutant in the group.

Hard to believe that in a few months of doing this signs of mutants have been starting to pop up. However, small and nowhere near the rate that they once were it's still a great source of hope. As a result, there marry band of mutants have been teaching them how to control their powers and giving a place to belong, like in the past.

Finding a new mutant was normally hard, but other time not so much. When they came accost a dead forest with rumors of a mutant running around the area they knew that they had to investigate. They all split up to search the strange woods. The wooded area had spider web like cracks running across the ground. Even the trees were not spared from the distraction. There was almost no sign of green within the trees or grass. The woods were deathly silent as no birds were chirping or insects were buzzing. The fact that even the scents to her heightened senses were fragmented didn't help the situation any.

Eventually X-23 did stumble upon a small cabin with similar cracked features. However, it was a little different as Laura could smell life there. There she found a small boy sobbing in the corner. The young girl tried her best to get throw to the boy, but before she could gunshots were heard in the distance as a few soldiers started to walk in the room.

Laura popped out her clause, but before she could cut them down something unusual occurred. The boy shot lighting at the men and in several bolts outside the cabin. When she turned around it was like looking through cracked glass. Before she could even blink the imaged shattered refilling nothing but white, as it sucks in everything, including the daughter of Wolverine.

It was quite possibly the strangest thing this genetically engineered mutant has experience yet. Laura saw many thing as she was being toast around, like a rag doll in the void. A God like Doctor Doom, an army of giant robots, her father slaying a dozen hulks, a talking tree and raccoon, but the out of all the images a talking pig with spider powers took the cake. She perceived numerous images before her eyes before the young mutant blacked out.

 **xxxxxxx**

When X-23 awoke she was laying on the ground with wooden spikes impaling her in 3 different locations. With 3 different blood curdling cries see ripped out the 3 spikes. However, the injuries only lasted 5 seconds before her healing factor restored her to perfect health, living on only 2 holes in her shirt, 1 holes in her jeans, and some dried up blood.

When she stood, Laura noticed she was in the woods and surround by degree from the house. There were only two things strange about her location. The first is that her bag was intact and had all her stuff, but considering she only hello had a few comics, a picture of her family, about $300, and a few changes of close it was definitely possible. The second thing was that the air smelled different and a little fresher.

She quickly changed into an almost identical outfit, and made her way out of the woods. With X-23's heightened senses she quickly made her way to civilization. There she found a newspaper that shock her world. On the paper it read in bold " **August 28, 1991, London Times** ". She had managed to get new hope, by going back in time to before the tragedy. However, in 3 day Laura's hopes were brushed away. Laura learned that she was on a different world without mutants, and no way back. With her hopes gone she wondered into London.

Sadly, walking she was soon lifted out of her stupor by a white bird, an owl. Laura noticed something was on its leg, a letter for her. Filled with suspicion and curiosity she quickly and carefully opened the envelope. Inside she read a piece of yellow parchment that said:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY"

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore"

 _"(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"_

 _Dear_

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwats school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

Yours sincerely,"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Deputy Headmistress"

(Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone, by J.K. Rowlings)

Followed by all the information on what to get.

The girl was stupefied with herself only shaking out of it by the words you're a wizard Laura. As those words soaked in she had a new soars of hope.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my fanfic.**

 **Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you will.**

 **P.S what teacher or Hogwarts staff would you like to see? I am also planning on adding in some other x-men later and which would you like to see my story?**

 **Please put in the comments down below and see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: harry and Hagrid

X-MEN x the Harry Potter Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry potter.**

Chapter 2 (Diagon alley)

X-23 had just received a letter for a magic school and conformation she was a wizard. However, two questions popped through the service of her mind. The first is can it be true, or was it some sort of trap for the young mutant? The second thing was that who did the words "you're a wizard Laura" come from?

She turned around and saw a giant walking from the shadows. After seeing the largest man Laura had ever seen walking out from a dark alley, obviously it put the young girl on edge and into a combat stance. The fact that the over 10 feet tall man new her name and Laura's exact location did not help in the slightest.

The giant simply stopped, held his hands up in the air, gave his best friendly face, and said "My name is Hagrid and I am with Hogwarts. I am here to help give you some school supplies and introduce you to the world of magic". Seeing that Laura's demeanor had hardly changed, Hagrid decided to pool out some identification. However, noticing that the kid was slightly tensed up as a result, the ½ giant subconsciously did some miner movements, almost like pulling out something for one of his more 'timid' pets. With that Laura got to see his ID, but she was still tens.

The giant still seeing that Laura was still not trusting him, he said "How ales do ya think you are going to find the magical items needed without some wizarding help? Besides you won't be the only one I would be helping". Before Laura could fully register what Hagrid had said, a boy walked around the man revealing himself to her.

Hagrid spoke again, "Laura this is Harry. Harry meet Laura." The mutant was shocked that the man had someone else with him. she was so distracted by the mountain standing in front of her, she did not notice the other person. As a result Laura has to play this carefully.

Laura finally spoke by saying "may I ask you one question before I go. How did you know where I am and if I have magic powers"? Even Harry looked up at the man, as if the same question just went accost his mind. The giant responded with "there's a quill that rights done the names of all the Wizards and witches in the world and whenever they come of age we send them a message for one of the 11 magic schools. Considering a wizard or a witch's mail can only be avoided throw magic they are guaranteed to get it.

Xxxx

While they were walking Laura could not help, but be both wary of the over 10 feet tall man, but still have a great joy and hope. In meanly ways it similar to how the x-men recruited mutants for their school, in her comics. Something Laura has always wanted.

It was a little bit of a walk with a couple glances at Hagrid from someone across the street, or from Laura herself. However, herself and harry were looking at the list of school supplies. The items ranged from robes to cauldrons. Although most of the books did not interest her, but herb and defense agents the dark arts text books were exceptions; do to their potential usefulness. One of the book that the girl might get regardless was called fantastic beast and were to find them, simply due to her interest in animals.

"Can we find all this stuff in London", Harry wonder out loud.

"If you know where to go" Hagrid said.

They walked past multiple types of buildings, but no sign of them even being remotely magical. Eventually they stopped when the mountain in the brown coat said "here we are the leaky cauldron". The Inn was old, and rundown compared to the surrounding complexes, but the young mutant can tell that it was special. However, the strangest thing was that Laura could tell that only the 3 of them could see it. Everyone else simply walked by as if it was not there.

Before the kids could even ask a single question Hagrid brought them inside the building filled with strange people. However, as soon as they were inside the chattering stopped and everyone's eyes turned into the group. They were either staring at harry or talking to Hagrid, but all he said was "I am on official Hogwarts business" as he tapped harry and Laura for emphasis.

With that x-23 was filled with questions about Harry. Everyone was shaking his hand and treating him, like a celebrity. Laura kept an eye on everything that got near them, but compared to the two others in their band she was a shadow.

Although, one-man stud out to her more than the others named Quirrell. Quirrell is a tall man wearing a purple turban, who reeked of garlic, and shook more than a leaf. All the words he said were in a stuttering, to the point that she could hardly understand what the man said to Harry. However, Laura was able to figure out that he was going to be there defense agents the dark arts teacher and "I doubt that that you are going to need my intrusions, knowing your reputation" from the man. With that X-23's hopes for his class dropped, like a rock, and her questions about Harry Potter only rose.

In about 10 minutes they escaped Harry's fans as they made it into a small room in the back with a brick wall. Hagrid then examined the wall and explained the professor's behavior. Apparently he was a book worm in school and after graduation he spent a year traveling the world learning all he can on defending against the dark arts. However, when he stumbled accost a group of vampire in Romania he hasn't been the same sense, to the point that now he's pretty much scared of everything. When he was finished the ½ giant then tapped his umbrella against the brick wall and as a result the bricks started to shift and as a result introduced the girl to the magical world. In their place an entrance to the magical world emerged, followed by 4 welcoming worlds from Hagrid "welcome to Diagon Alley"

 **Please tell me what you think and give me some suggestions.**


End file.
